Communications networks are widely used for nationwide and worldwide communication of voice, multimedia and/or data. As used herein, communications networks include public communications networks, such as the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), terrestrial and/or satellite cellular networks and/or the Internet.
The Internet is a decentralized network of computers that can communicate with one another via Internet Protocol (IP). The Internet includes the World Wide Web (WWW) service facility, which is a client/server-based facility that includes a large number of servers (computers connected to the Internet) on which Web pages or files reside, as well as clients (Web browsers), which interface users with the Web pages. Specifically, Web browsers and software applications send a request over the WWW to a server, requesting a Web page identified by a Uniform Resource Locator (URL), which notes both the server where the Web page resides and the file or files on that server which make up the Web page. The server then sends a copy of the requested file(s) to the Web browser, which in turn displays the Web page to the user.
The topology of the World Wide Web can be described as a network of networks, with providers of network services called Network Service Providers, or NSPs. Servers that provide application-layer services may be referred to as Application Service Providers (ASPs). Sometimes a single service provider provides both functions.
With the advent of the Internet and refinement of database technologies, vast amounts of data may be disseminated and/or accessed using the Web. Search engines often are utilized to facilitate searching for desired information among these large collections of data. Exemplary search engines include the Google™ search engine and the MSN Search feature of the Microsoft Internet Explorer browser.
Considering the public accessibility the Web, individuals, groups, and organizations may be concerned with privacy and the protection of sensitive and/or private information. As such, reasonable protections may be used when transmitting such information over the Web. Yet, in some cases these protections may fail, and sensitive information may be undesirably stolen, lost, or otherwise disseminated so as to be obtainable by unauthorized third parties. By detecting this dissemination of sensitive information, steps may be taken to limit potential damage. However, the act of searching for information, such as sensitive information, may inadvertently disclose the information that is the target of the search. Information may be disclosed directly by the specified search terms themselves, or indirectly by inferences based on one or more of the search items specified.